


Loneliness Of An Empty Bed

by OceanofFish (Identiaetslos)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friend Using Each Other As Sex Toys, Casual Sex, Explicit Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I am a queer author, Sex, Sexuality Headcanons, Trans Self Insert, Vaginal Sex, female orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/OceanofFish
Summary: Gregor and Sera's best friends with benefits arrangement continues. With Gregor and Sera both having recently broken up with their significant others, an afternoon of exploring the new Inquisitor's chambers and sorting out...everything, turns into something more.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age), Sera/Male Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	Loneliness Of An Empty Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This take on Sera is based on some comments she makes to male Trevelyan, which makes me wonder whether she would use a best friend male Inquisitor as a fuckboy.

The rebuilding of Skyhold was coming along famously. Gregor Trevelyan had received the exciting news that he could finally move out of a cot in the barracks to his very own quarters. It was at the top floor of the Throne Room. Gregor had never had such luxury before.

Eager to show it off to the one person who mattered most to him, Gregor had requested Sera join him for the unveiling.

“You sure you don’t want Miss Flissa to be here with you instead of me,” Sera said as the two of them ascended the stairs.

Gregor made a face and sighed sadly. “She made it clear what she wants and where I stand. So, instead of bragging to someone who doesn’t want me anymore, I’d rather it be my best friend.”

Sera rolled her eyes and looked down the staircase. “I’d throw up, but it would take the poor sods doing all the dirty work years before they could get to it.”

Gregor laughed and the two of them reached the landling. He held his hand out, gesturing to the modestly decorated room...except for the bed, which was of Avvar design complete with piles of fur blankets.

“Definitely you,” Sera said and immediately went to the bed and flopped on it. “Now, we just need to find you a pretty babe to go along with all this. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed Josephine or Cassandra. They’ve clearly noticed you.”

Gregor shrugged and sat down beside Sera. “It hasn’t gone unnoticed. I just don’t know. Lady Cassandra is a great woman, but I just don’t feel what I should for someone like that. I like her better as a companion, a confidant on military affairs. As far as Josephine? I’m a cad from the coterie with a ledger full of easy women in my pocket in case I get bored or a hankering for a particular kind of pussy. I would only hurt a woman that sweet.”

“There’s Harding,” Sera offered.

Gregor smiled as he thought of the Inquisition scout. “She is cute. I just don’t know enough about her. Would she go for a bloke like me?”

Sera rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back. “That’s what the dating part is, you twat.”

Gzregor laughed. “Maybe the dating part just isn’t me.”

“Uh huh. All wham, bam, thank you ma’am. You tried after Vivi?” Sera joked.

It was Gregor’s turn to roll his eyes. “She’d freeze my dick off if I thought she’d go for it.”

Sera let out a hearty laugh.

“Nah. I’ll be fine with Rosy Palms until things are more settled, or maybe we’re back in Val Royeaux.” Gregor winked knowingly at Sera.

“I liked that last girl you were with at The Lion’s Den. She seemed more your type, and she ate my pussy like a champ while you were fucking her,” Sera said.

“Speaking of. How’s things with Denise?” Gregor asked.

Sera shrugged. “She did a Flissa.”

“You gotta be kidding. It sounded like she liked you a lot,” Gregor said.

“Yeah well. After you went all Herald of Andraste at Haven, you got the masses thinking it really is the Second Coming, and I don’t mean the fun kind.” She looked sad for a moment. Her red tunic had bunched up under her breasts and she played with her bare stomach. “I’ll miss her and her toys. There has to be a desperate girl around here somewhere, right?”

“We’re in the middle of the mountains. Give it time,” Gregor joked.

Sera made a raspberry and looked at him for a long moment. Her expression changed like it had that day in Crestwood.

Gregor hadn’t thought of what had happened between them much. Even though the two of them had left the door open, he figured it would have been a one-time thing. He watched his best friend run the back of her hands along the soft furs and roll her hips as her mind was obviously on her long lost lover.

Gregor thought of Flissa and how much fun he’d had with her, and that time in Crestwood, horny and deep inside Sera as he fantasized about pleasuring Flissa one more time.

“Life changes by the moment. Doesn’t it?” Gregor said in a far away voice as he gazed at Sera.

“Preaching to the choir...” Sera sang and rolled over to face him. Her blue eyes were deep and mischievous. “Yeah all right,” she said and reached down, pulling her leggings off her body.

“Sera...” Gregor protested and was startled when Sera suddenly kissed his lips. She looked some kind of way as she unfastened Gregor’s trousers. "What's gotten into you?"

“Look. I need to feel something. My heart and my head may be broken, but my body's still in one piece.” Sera said and laid back down on her back. "I know you're broken, too."

Gregor’s heart and head pounded nervously. Sera was right as always. He pulled his trousers off his body and positioned himself over Sera. His penis throbbed, knowing what Sera wanted. He took his shaft in his hands and teased her with the head of his cock. Her mouth opened and she arched herself to him. It was just break up sex, he mused as he pushed himself inside her. Sera's pussy was a warm welcome. A hug from his dearest friend. She gasped a little as she accepted him all the way in. Gregor had half the mind to ask Sera who her fantasy was, today, but something about the way she was responding to him made him quiet.

Slowly, and gently, he rocked his hips, watching his hard cock slide in and out of Sera’s pussy. She felt different than that day in Crestwood, sweeter, tighter. Resisting the urge to cum, he slowed his pace and gave her a few deep thrusts that were more sensual than he’d normally give a best friend.

Sera’s breathed slightly and her eyes changed, but not rejection.

Daring to be bold, Gregor slid his hands under Sera’s tunic and cupped her breasts while sliding his cock in and out.

“You need lotion,” Sera joked in such a way that Gregor was relived this was still his friend. She was just touch starved and still coming to terms with everything that was going on. He was careful to keep Sera’s naked tits exposed. He liked her like this, her nipples erect, wanting him even if she was incapable of loving him.

Giving Sera’s tits a delicate squeeze, he tilted her hips up so he could drive in more steadily. Remembering what she said about she liked the last time, he reached down with his thumb and rubbed her clit as he thrust inside her.

Sera’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned. “Oh no...you better not,” she protested, lulling her head to one side, a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes and her face contorted with pleasure.

Gregor grinned. “Oh yes, I will,” he replied, committed to providing Sera the greatest pleasure he could. She’d asked for this and she was a dear friend. She deserved to be driven wild. He moved faster, in and out of her and rubbed her clit harder.

Sera’s face contorted surprisingly into one of ecstasy and she made a small noise. Her pussy spasmed around his hard cock, creamed, clenched. She felt amazing and all he wanted was to hear her cry out, coat him with her cum as she orgasmed.

Gregor braced himself on the bead and pounded Sera’s pussy hard and fast, slapping against her. 

Sera’s tits jiggled wildly and she moaned spastically. She was wet and hot and Gregor loved the way his cock looked as it disappeared inside her.

Gregor breathed hard, resisting the urge to cum, but felt himself losing control. “That’s it...that’s it...” he cooed as he smacked into her.

Sera said nothing and moaned louder and louder, cumming against his cock.

Gregor slowed to prevent himself from accidentally exploding inside her and then pulled out. He leaned down to where Sera’s wet pussy waited, his nose filling with the smell of her sex.

“Uh uh,” Sera said. “No. Your beard is going to tickle.”

“Think of me as some hot dwarven girl,” Gregor tried to convince her.

Sera shook her head and turned over. “No. That part is reserved for that hot dwarven girl, whoever she is.”

“I see,” Gregor said, massaging his soaked, throbbing cock. “So the part I get is the part that just involves my cock.”

"Right," Sera replied. "Why is it that's so easy for us to do this with each other?"

"Because it's just sex. Honestly, I think we're the only two people in the world who understands that society has been brainwashed to believe that sex means there needs to be some kind of emotional connection or that you suddenly own the person you're fucking. Just because you trusted me with your body and I with mine, I'm entitled to you and you are to me and so forth." Gregor replied with a measure of sarcasm.

Sera grinned at the reply. "I knew I was friends with you for a reason." She opened her legs slightly, her naked pussy blushing and glistening. "You got me off, now I'd like to do the same for you. Pretend I'm that little number from Kirkwall."

Gregor smiled and shook his head, kneading the soft cheeks of Sera’s ass with his hands and pushed back inside her pussy.

Sera let out a gasp and tilted her ass toward him. Her pussy was wet enough he had no trouble sliding in and out of her as he moved, she moved her legs farther apart and tilted her ass up until she was on her knees.

Gregor gripped the side of Sera’s hips and pushed his cock all the way in until his balls slapped against her.

Sera let out a short moan and Gregor felt cum against his cock. Encouraged, he moved faster and faster until Sera was enough off he bed, he could bend down and cup her small tits as they jiggled with each of his hits. Sera’s eyes closed and she pressed his hand to her chest and bucked against him, letting out a louder moan and gushing against him.

Sweat covered Gregor’s brow. His ability to hold back against his orgasm was failing and he didn’t want to anymore. He bit his lip and grunted slightly as Sera’s pussy flexed and spasmed against him. “Sera...I can’t...” He sputtered as he smacked against her.

All Sera could do was let out a moan and presented herself to him.

Really? No. That couldn’t happen, but at the same time Gregor wanted to. That kind of trust was special, and he definitely cared about Sera that much to share that with her, but after Flissa...there would be complications resentment. Wanting to let Sera know how much he returned her trust, he withdrew his cock from her pussy and slid it gently into her ass.

Sera didn’t protest and looked back at him with hazy, sex filled eyes.

Gregor pumped Sera’s even tighter asshole and cried out with uncontrollable pleasure as she squeezed against him until he exploded inside her. It took a minute for him to collect himself as his cock throbbed and sputtered while still inside Sera.

Collapsing onto the bed he smiled at Sera. “Don’t worry. I won’t talk about this.”

Sera’s face was red, flushed from both sex and embarrassment. “Shh...I’m not scared. I told you there’d be a next time.” She dressed shakily and smoothed her hand across her wild hair. “Call for one of your servants will you and get out of here. I’d like a bath by myself.”

Gregor stood and smiled as he pulled his pants back on. “Your wish is my command,” he said, and departed his chambers for elsewhere in the castle. Maybe the Chantry.


End file.
